


As Cold as Me

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: He’s heard the rumours, yet he never thought himself to be as cold as they claimed him as. He almost resents that he may very well be.
Relationships: Ronald Knox/William T. Spears
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	As Cold as Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at way too early in the morning, but I wanted to do something snowy for my favourite pair!

He walks alone down the snowy London roads. He’s ignored by everyone just as he ignores them. The light from the lampposts catch off the snow crystals, their orange light contrasting with the blueish hue of the winter night. Snow falls in gentle little flakes that cling to his black coat and dark hair. This walk of his had been his own tradition for many years now, experiencing this time of year in his own way, which, like everything, happens to be alone. For the rest of the year, he was content with just that. He didn’t need someone, he simply needed himself for he was the only one he could ever rely on. Yet, as he walks, he sees others who laugh and enjoy the company of their friends or family. It’s not something he’s ever thought about until this time rolled around and he realizes he aches for some of that company.

He eventually finds himself in a deserted park, far enough where he can still hear the sounds of the town but he’s still alone. He looks down at the snow covered bench then brushes away a spot for him to sit. With that same hand, he lifts it up and holds it out. The snow lands on his skin yet doesn’t melt like it would if he still had warmth. It stays too long and when it does melt, it’s quickly replaced with more flakes. He’s heard the rumours, yet he never thought himself to be as cold as they claimed him as. He almost resents that he may very well be.

He sighs, hiding away his hand back inside his pocket but keeps his head trained upward. The lenses of his glasses are spotted now with wet drops but he refrains from cleaning them for now. Instead, he closes his eyes and listens. He can hear the faint blowing of the wind, the chatter from the groups that pass him by. They continue ignoring him; he was used to being a silent observer, used to it until he’s reminded that’s all he ever did. Observe and never interact because interacting would only bring unnecessary heartache.

He’s ashamed to admit he’s startled when there’s snow crunching in front of him. His eyes flick open and he stares up at a familiar blonde who smiles down at him. He’s holding two cardboard take away cups of, what he guesses, is coffee. “Knox?”

Ronald smiles a little wider. “Evenin’ sir!”

William’s brow furrows. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was goin’ out with a few friends an’ decided to take a little detour. Y’know, enjoy the fresh air. Saw the coffee house was still open, so stopped in for a hot drink!” he clicks his tongue, looking at both the cups. “And would y’ look at that? Silly me, I bought an extra drink!” he holds one of them out to William. “Looks like I gotta share.”

William looks at the cup then back up at Ronald. He continues smiling and juts the cup forward a little more. Almost cautiously, does William’s hands wrap around the cup and it’s warmth seeps into his skin. “Ah, thank you.”

He expects Ronald to leave after that, possibly giving him this so he may get away with something at work; instead, he brushes a spot for himself on the bench. “Not a problem.” he takes a sip. “So, how come your out here all alone?”

William looks back at the cup and dares to take a drink. To his surprise, it’s not coffee, but hot cocoa. It’s different, something he’s not had in many years, so he takes another drink. “I often do.”

“Why?”

“I enjoy the peace and the scenery is rather beautiful to indulge in.”

“Huh. Yeah, I see that. Snow makes everything pretty.” he reclines against the back of the bench which makes William think he’s not leaving any time soon. “Aren’t your hands cold?”

“No.” the steam from the cup as fogged his glasses a bit. There’s something oddly comforting about this and he’s not sure he likes that feeling that’s settled in his stomach. “Shouldn’t you be on your way? I’m sure your friends are missing you.”

Ronald rolls his head so he’s look at William. “Can’t miss someone when they’re sitting right here, yeah?”

William blinks, looking back at Ronald. “Pardon?”

Ronald outright laughs, scooting himself a little closer. “Been wantin’ to ask you out a lot lately sir, just could never find the courage to do it.” their shoulders touch yet William doesn’t want to lean away. “You can tell me if I’m oversteppin’ my boundaries, but, I’ve never liked seein’ y’ alone like y’ are. Yeah, I know, a reaper isn’t meant to bring emotions into their job and all, but, we’re not on the clock right now and…” he rubs the side of his neck, “and, well, I wanna get to know William.”

“I’m sure you know everything you want too.”

“About Mr. Spears? Yeah, I know he’s a cold hardarse who doesn’t know the definition of ‘break’ and ‘relax’. But William? No. No, I don’t know anythin’ about William.”

“…why do you want to know?”

Ronald twists his body so he’s fully facing William. The hand not holding his cup grabs William’s free hand and he squeezes it. “Because I like William. I wanna know more about him because I think I might have some feelings for him. Mr. Spears won’t approve, I know that, but maybe if William would be willing, I could ask him out?”

He’s at a loss for words. Surely Ronald must be joking, he can’t be serious. He’s made a conscious effort to push everyone away, so what ‘William’ is Ronald even speaking of? Surely this has to be a ploy for something. “Ronald, you can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am! Dead serious William. It’s been a long time for me, just watching you from across the office, but I wanna take that step forward.” he sighs. “Never really noticed it before, but these last few years, you always have that kinda look about you when this time of year comes ‘round. You look…like somethin’s wrong.”

Wrong. Wrong? Was something truly wrong? Was missing companionship, missing what every one else had, wrong? Was that what it looked like? “No. No, nothing’s wrong Ronald. You’re mistaken.”

“And you’re lying.” he takes a deep breath, pulling William’s hand closer to his chest. “William, I don’t wanna see you alone anymore. You’ve shut everyone out and it hasn’t done you any good! I told ya, I don’t wanna know about Mr. Spears, I don’t care about him,” he looks William dead in the eyes, “I care about the man under that. I care about you, William. _You_. And I’ll be damned if I see you alone another year.” Ronald’s hand is warm as it holds his, that warmth seeping into his own skin. It’s strange, that feeling he didn’t like is welling up, growing stronger the longer he meets Ronald’s eyes. Alone is William. Alone is all he knows and what he prefers. He doesn’t need anyone, doesn’t _want_ anyone. “ _Please_.” No. No, alone is Mr. Spears. Alone is what Mr. Spears wants. William? William wants that something, that some _one_. He’s spent so many years isolated, he’s lost all warmth about him. Now, Ronald is here, offering him exactly what he hadn’t known he wanted.

He curls his hand around Ronald’s, gripping it tightly. There’s been plenty of times where he could have made connections, yet he held himself back and no one cared enough to push. Yet here Ronald was. “I’d…I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”

Ronald’s smile has changed, it’s still bright but it feels there’s something else behind it, something that makes his expression all that more adoring. “Really?”

“Really.”

He’s unsure what to do now but Ronald knows exactly what as he lets William hand go to wrap around his waist and lay his head to William’s shoulder. William looks down at the damp mop of blonde hair before curling his own arm around Ronald’s shoulders and hugging him close. It’s silent now, as they drink from their cups but it’s a different kind of silence then what William’s used to. It’s nice, comfortable. He can hear those conversations now, the chatter of others who pass them by and he realizes, he has that now. Part of him is still dubious, that Ronald is only doing this for his own gain but he hopes to be proven wrong.

Ronald shifts from William once he’s glanced at his watch. “Hey,” he begins as he stands, “I told Alan and Eric I’d catch up with them for dinner t’night once Eric got off overtime, and, maybe, we could make it a double date?”

“A double date?”

“Yeah. Alan and Eric, me and you?”

William swallows as his heart beats for a special reason. So, Ronald was willing, already, to make this public? If that was the case, maybe he really was serious about _them_. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t be very good company.”

Ronald rolls his eyes. “Psh! Alan already loves ya and Eric can get along with pretty much anyone.” he holds out his hand. “Besides, I’m learning about William, right? I wanna show him to others too, so every one else knows about him too.”

William looks at Ronald’s hand then takes it, standing as Ronald pulls him up. He expects Ronald to let go, but he doesn’t. Instead, he holds it a little tighter and William can feel a smile nearly break through as Ronald gives him that same adoring expressing he had before. He realizes he’s trying to hold it back and when he catches on to that, he does his best to cast aside that part of him and a small smile does form on his lips. “Then, I will try.”

“Good.” he links their elbows together and the questions have already started and William’s answers them as well as he can.

Absently, as they toss away their empty cups, he holds up his hand. To his amazement, the snow melts.


End file.
